


The Concrete Room

by midnight_morsels



Series: Supernatural: Antecedents and Legacies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels bonding with humans, Backstory for Gabriel, Backstory for Henry Winchester, Complete timeline will cover 1940's to present, Dean Winchester's secrets, Deans childhood pre-Sam, Establishing this universe, Eventually leads into show, Explains Gabriel's behaviour around Sam and Dean later on, F/M, Henry Winchester's secrets, John Winchester's secrets, Mary Winchester's secrets, Men of Letters, Multi, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Pre-Series, Slow Build, Supernatural Companion Series Fic, Ties into John Winchesters Childhood, WWII, Winchester Family Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_morsels/pseuds/midnight_morsels
Summary: Close to the beginning of this timeline. OFC is introduced and interacts with two known male characters from the show. She is a Child of Letters and it is during WWII.Pre-Series to Supernatural the TV show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had in the back of my mind for years. These ideas and storylines have come up as I've been watching the show and I've never bothered to actually try to write them out until now.
> 
> This was thrown together during my lunch break at work, please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> It's going to take a while for me to flesh out all of the details and really build up this universe for a complete series but I really hope to accomplish that. 
> 
> I have material that acts as companion notes/backstory to all the 11 complete seasons, in addition to the storylines covering pre-series. 
> 
> I'd love some feedback too, as it's been years (I'm talking Middle School!) since I've not only created but posted fan fiction. Thanks in advance!

March 31 1945, 10:15pm  
Men of Letters USA, location classified.

The bunker was chaotic with activity. Heavy footsteps and frantic voices echoed throughout the halls.  
This was new.  
Much different than the controlled quiet of their everyday business.  
Standard procedures were not being followed.  
Something must be happening. Something big.  
That couldn't be good.  
Not for them or him.  
Now was definitely the time, if there ever was one.  
He really should get out of this place.

He glanced around the bare concrete room and his eyes found nothing of use.  
He remembered all the opportunities he had had to escape and how he had squandered every one of them.  
In all the time he'd spent confined within the grey box, he hadn't made a single effort to leave.

Because of her.

He then thought of her.  
With her dark, floppy hair and big hazel eyes. She had always been able to see him for what he really was, right from the start.  
She also never even had the slightest urge to turn him into a science experiment. 

He liked that about her.

Instead, she would repeatedly throw herself in between him and the others, her family as it would turn out, pleading on his behalf for them to stop everything, to let him be freed. 

But each time she would be dragged from the room, punching and hollering, and each time she'd be banned from the area once more, and warned not to return. 

But she would.  
She always did.  
So stubbornly.

He respected that about her.

Wordlessly, she'd sneak back in again. Glancing up at him with her lopsided grin and eyes full of admiration.  
She'd look him over with a sense of genuine awe mixed with concern, and remorse for whatever they'd done to him since she'd seen him last. 

But she knew he wouldn't discuss that with her, and she had long since stopped asking. Instead, she chose to ply him with goodies and try to make him smile. 

He had grown to adore that about her.

She'd pull up her stool and lay out the latest selection of varied sweets, right next to the worn out paperback filled with jokes and riddles, and she'd read them aloud like she had every second day for the last 3 years. 

Together they'd snicker, and laugh, and she had shown him how to stuff as much sugary goodness into his face as he could until his cheeks puffed out, and then they would laugh some more. As much as they could until she was caught again.

That would become his favourite thing about her.

Overall, it had been worth it.  
He could honestly say he had no regrets.

If he was finally to be caught, then so be it. He could return home, or he could die. Either way, he wouldn't want to change a single moment he had shared with her. 

He had felt content, watching her grow. With each passing day, she had become bigger, wiser and stronger.  
But unlike those around her, she had refused to become hardened and jaded.  
If anything, he could see how the hope in her heart and faith in her soul had only become more bold, so very bright.  
The more time passed, the more captivating she became. He had never known that was even possible before.

In all his years, with everything he had seen, done, and been through. This one girl, this random child, turned out to be the only true friend he had ever known. 

His time in this place, with these supposedly insignificant beings, had come to represent something greater than himself or what his family considered to be essential to their "grand plans". 

His bond with her was more than his family would ever know or experience firsthand. He was absolutely certain his brothers would never understand. 

He couldn't help but smile smugly to himself at that.

He could then hear an explosion off in the distance and it pulled him from his thoughts. 

He started to worry for her.

He looked down at his hands, eyeing the metal that bound them and wished it gone so he could find her.  
Running his thumb over the deep, jagged engraving that crossed his wrists, he sighed. 

A loud siren set off within the building, confirming the obvious devastation going on around him.

Even if he was stuck here and would never see her again, he still hoped that she and her family had made it out.  
He found himself actually praying that she had escaped whatever this was.

*Ahem* 

He startled as a throat was being cleared behind him. He turned his head to face his fate...

Before him stood a boy in his early teens. He had seen this boy before, quietly taking orders from his elders and tip-toeing in the background.  
Before he could put a name to the face, a smaller figure stepped out from behind.

There she was. 

Covered in dust and debris, and clutching a small blade to her chest, but it was her nonetheless and she was okay.

"Grab the keys, will you?" She turned to the boy beside her, who was busy eyeing him up and down cautiously.  
"Henry, please! You said you'd help me! I promise it's okay. He's okay! We'll be okay!" She reached out to hold the boys arm as she plead her case with widened eyes.

"I know, but I'm still not sure about this Allie. Father wouldn't like this at all! I know you trust him but should I?! You're asking me to set him loose after being locked up for years!" The boy looked down at her and then over to him again. He looked truly torn. 

"Please, brother. I swear to you, this is the right thing to do. The bunker won't survive. The Men are running and we can't find Father! He is my friend, I can't leave him behind! I won't do it!" Her voice echoed through the room as he saw the boy slowly accept defeat.

"She says you can help us? Is that true? You can get us out of here, quickly and without being seen?" Henry spoke to him directly now.  
"She's my little sister, you know. I have to keep her safe. It's my job. I have my orders to protect her. You'll get us far away from here, yeah?"

"Yes."

Henry turned around and ran his hand along the ledge of the door frame and lifted a section from the wall. Metal clinking filled the air as he came forward.  
He revealed a ring of keys, that she quickly gripped onto.  
She then spun towards him and glanced up with her trademark grin.

"Finally! Ready to get out of here, Wings?" She turned the key and cast the restraints aside.

Rubbing at the skin of his now-exposed wrists, he winked at her with a chuckle.

"Of course!" He reached a hand out to both her and her brother.

She raised her own to meet his. "You will help us find our Father, Gabe?"

"Absolutely. First stop, find your dad!" He let go of her hand and reached for their shoulders.

"After you, Kid."

With a light flutter, the concrete room was emptied. Not five minutes later, it collapsed in flames.


End file.
